Maura Figgis
Maura Figgis is the sister of Jimmy "The Butcher" Figgis, an A-list mobster. She is currently serving at Texas State Penitentiary, Spring Valley Unit for 3 counts of murder. Throughout the Series Season Three In Maximum Security, Maura is identified as a possible lead to the moles in the FBI and Amy Santiago is sent undercover in the prison. At first, Amy tries to get her attention by running an illegal store but this angers Maura who says that she is the only seller around the prison. Amy later tries to approach Maura but Jake keeps taking her away to check on the 'baby' as he is worried about her. Amy agrees to be calm around Maura but secretly gets into a fight with her to prove her worth to Maura. Later, before Jake leaves, Amy beats him up in front of the other convicts which impresses Maura. Later Maura approaches Amy and asks if she wants to join her crew as she could use a 'bruiser'. Amy says that she's not a bruiser, she's a psycho. Maura thinks this is even better. In Bureau, Maura sees Amy and Charles Boyle hugging and misinterprets this is as a relationship between them. Maura goes to see Charles herself, hoping to start a relationship with him. Charles plays along until he gets a call from Genevieve. Charles lies and says it's his chiropractor. Maura makes him answer the phone and put it on speaker phone. Genevieve announces that Charles is going to be a dad as the adoption papers go through and Maura leaves. Later, Maura is telling Amy that she wants to find a decent man and doesn't understand why she can't. She then tells Amy that she only dated guys in her brother's mob before and Amy asks her to go on. Maura reveals all the names of Jimmy's mob to Amy. Personality Maura is tough, threatening and violent. She is in jail on three counts of murder and is willing to get violent against the other prisoners. Despite this, Maura does display a softer side when she claims that she wants to find a decent man, despite being a murderer herself. Relationships Amy Santiago At first Maura feels threatened by Amy and dislikes her due to her rival business in prison. However after Maura sees Amy beating up Jake, she is impressed and asks Amy to join her crew. Maura trusts Amy enough to tell her about her terrible ex-boyfriends and by the end, she considers Amy her friend. Charles Boyle Maura is attracted to Charles and wants to start a relationship with him. She likes him due to him being a sensitive doctor and his 'bubble butt'. She becomes annoyed when she finds out that he is adopting a baby with Genevieve (although she believes he is adopting one with his chiropractor). Trivia *It is possible that Maura dated Bob Anderson and Ryan Whealon as both were members of Jimmy's organisation and Maura only dated her brother's criminal friends. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Criminals